


The Christmas Guest

by thegodmachine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Female James Potter, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodmachine/pseuds/thegodmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Evans Family Christmas: Petunia is bringing her fiancé and Lily is bringing her…Friend…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Reusing the name Jasmine as Fem!James though this is not a part of the Turning Point Storyline its just for my own personal consistency

“Petunia!” Emma Evans greeted loudly as she saw her eldest daughter standing on her doorstep. “You look lovely.”

“Hello, Mum,” Petunia said. The two women hugged each other delicately, more so at the repeated insistence of Petunia who hated to be treated like a ruffian, a manner she learned since accepting Vernon Dursley’s marriage proposal during the fall. She was a lady now.

“Where’s your gentleman?” Emma asked.

“He is going on a Christmas lunch with a client,” Petunia explained. 

Emma frowned. "Oh, I almost have our meal ready..."

"Mum, he says he's says he's sorry but this client is very important to him." Petunia explained. "Please don't be mad at him, I told him it was alright."

Emma nodded. "I'll put everything on the back burner for now. I guess it's alright. Go say hello to your father."

"Thanks, Mum." Petunia kissed her mother's cheek and made her way to the living room where her father was sitting on the sofa ignoring the Christmas movie marathon as the two women entered.

“Petunia, you’re here,” He said. He got up, though it took him some effort in his old age and hugged her. He wasn’t as careful as his wife as he had summed up Petunia’s new ‘delicate’ insistence as ‘hogwash’. He always said Petunia had never been delicate.

“Petunia was telling me that her fiancé is currently on a business lunch,” Emma said.

“Business? On Christmas?” Andrew Evans said unimpressed.

“It’s a very important client,” Petunia explained. “One he decided was worth the extra attention. He will be here for dinner, so don’t worry. You’ll still get to meet him.”

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Emma said. “You’ve told me so much about him, he sounds...'dreamy.'”

“He’s very respectable,” Petunia said. “And very normal.”

Her father snorted. “That’s hogwash too. What does 'normal' even mean?”

Petunia scrunched her face up at her father’s words. The very mention of ‘hog-anything’ made her stomach drop. She could only hope that her incorrigible sister could keep her mouth shut for the evening.

“Oh that reminds me,” Emma said quickly. “Lily is bringing a friend of hers from school.”

“Mother!” Petunia snapped. “You didn’t tell her that was alright, did you? How could you?”

“Petunia! Why shouldn’t Lily invite a friend over? She hardly ever brings anyone home, and this friend of hers has been through some tough times lately, I couldn’t turn her away on Christmas.”

“But Vernon is coming tonight,” Petunia growled. “It’s bad enough I have to introduce him to Lily, he has to meet her freak-friend as well?”

“Lily knows not to perform magic at home and her friend will be just as responsible as she is, and Petunia, don’t refer to Lily’s kind as freaks. You’re a grown girl, now, act like it,” Emma said definitively. “And just as Lily won’t use magic, you won’t use those words.”

Petunia scrunched her face up but didn’t say anymore on the matter.

Emma frowned suddenly nervous for the evening. She and Her husband shared a look, knowing they would most likely spend their Christmas playing referee.

“A friend?” Andrew asked changing the subject. “It’s not that Snape-boy, is it?”

Petunia huffed loudly and her father frowned in agreement. Neither Petunia or her father were fond of the neighbor-boy that Lily had befriended though Emma wanted to give him a chance. She always felt sorry for him; it always seemed his parents neglected him. Andrew, though, thought he was a bad influence and feared what he and Lily might've gotten up to alone.

“She didn’t say,” Emma said. And that was that. Petunia, however was already regretting coming home.  
  
  
  
  
Christmas continued quietly for Petunia and she enjoyed it to the best of her abilities. She loved her parents and was thankful for the private moments she had with them. She helped her mother prepare the roast and during breaks she sat with her father and watched the movies that they had watched every Christmas together.

It was going on four o’clock when the doorbell rang.

“That’s probably Vernon,” Petunia said. She stood up from the couch and straightened her skirt out.

“Don’t keep him waiting, Petunia,” Her father said as he watched Petunia’s tireless ministrations. “He loved you with an ironed skirt; he’ll love you with a slightly wrinkled one.”

Petunia ignored him and went to answer the door before her mother abandoned the kitchen and answered it herself. Petunia wanted a chance to control the situation by making the introductions herself.

She was very nervous as she reached the door. Today would be the day Vernon would meet her family for the first time. They had been dating for nearly six months when he finally proposed to her over a candlelight dinner. Vernon wasn’t the kind of guy that Petunia had ever imagined for herself but he slipped into her life and into her heart without her noticing. 

“Vernon, you’re here,” She greeted when she opened the door. 

Vernon was a large man with a large waist and he almost seemed too large for the doorway but he was able to enter without struggle. 

“Of course, of course, I said I would, didn’t I?”

Petunia smiled. “Come, I want you to meet my parents.”

She led the way to the living room, where her father was waiting and introduced the two men. Her mother joined from the kitchen and gave Vernon a light hug.

“Sit, sit,” Emma insisted. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“So you’re the man who’s going to take my little girl away,” Andrew said by way of conversation. He gave Vernon a once over and Petunia couldn't tell if he was impressed or not.

“Oh, Andrew, drop the act,” Emma swatted at her husband’s side. “He’s just playing with you, Dear,” She told Vernon kindly.

“Oh, yes, yes,” Vernon nodded if not startled. Andrew just waved a hand and took a seat back on the couch.

“Sit, Vernon, take a load off,” He said. “I heard you had to work today on Christmas.”

Petunia took Vernon’s coat and went to hang it in the closet. She was a bit nervous about what gags her father might try to play. She was thankful her mother intervened before he could get too far into his overprotective father mode even though he seemed perfectly fine when she had first told them of her engagement. She just hoped her father didn’t rib Vernon too much.

“It wasn’t really work, per se,” Vernon said. “It was just lunch with a client to grease the wheels if you will.”

“Ahh,” Her father said. “Petunia said you make drills?”

“Sell them, actually,” Vernon specified. 

“Salesman at heart.”

“Vernon is the best salesman at Grunnings, Daddy,” Petunia said. She sat down next to Vernon and slipped her arms around his. "He’s brilliant. He’s up for a promotion.”

“You don’t say?” Her dad asked.

“Petunia, don’t boast,” Vernon said fondly but preened under her attention.

Petunia just smiled widely, “I’m just so proud of you, you work so hard.”

“Well, good for you, son,” Andrew said. 

Emma came back into the room and zeroed back on Vernon. “Vernon, would you like something to drink. I have eggnog, brandy, hot cocoa,” She offered. “Oh, Petunia, get the cheese plate.”

“Yes, Mum,” Petunia said. She got back up to grab plate of miscellaneous cheese squares.

“I’ll have a brandy if you don’t mind.”

“It’s no problem, Dear,” Emma smiled. “Dinner will be ready soon but we're waiting on my other daughter, Lily.”

Petunia came back into the room and placed the cheese plate on the coffee table. She was about to sit back down when the doorbell rang again.

“Oh that must be Lily, Petunia will you get that?” Her mother disappeared back into the kitchen.

Petunia’s face froze as she tried to prevent her muscles into breaking into a scowl. She didn’t want to put Vernon on to the tension between her and Lily. She didn’t need him to pay her sister any extra attention.

She answered the door and saw her redheaded sister standing there carrying only a gift bag. Lily was dressed normally—the last Petunia had seen her, Lily had a collection of ‘freak’ clothes she was showing off to their mother. 

“Petunia! You look great,” She greeted as if the two of them had never fought before in their life. Petunia was surprised even further when Lily stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. “It’s been…oh, I think about over year since we last saw each other. Imagine that.”

“Yes, imagine that,” Petunia repeated. She straightened her blouse and then caught sight of Lily’s friend. She was tall, around Petunia's own height, and had long dark hair and a pair of round glasses. Even so, Petunia could tell that Lily must’ve dressed her friend in normal clothes as well as she didn't look quite as confident in them as Lily did.

Passing her examination, Petunia stepped aside and allowed the two women in from the cold. 

“Petunia, this is my friend, Jasmine Potter,” She said. She untangled her scarf and pulled off her coat. “Jasmine, this is my sister, Petunia.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jasmine said. She was in the process of removing her coat which Lily took and placed in the coat closet like she was the host. Jasmine extended her hand and Petunia took it weakly but dropped it quickly. If Jasmine noticed her distance, she didn’t react.

“Well, come along,” She said and led the way to the living room.

“Lily!” A loud voice squealed. Their mother ran at Lily and engulfed her in a tight hug. “It’s been so long. You should come around more. We see Petunia at least every week.”

“I know, I’m sorry mum,” Lily apologized. “Life in the…our world is getting a pretty crazy lately. It’s hard to find free time.”

Emma looked curious but Petunia coughed into her hand. She would have no talk of that today. 

“Oh, Mum,” Lily turned to her dark haired friend. “This is Jasmine.”

“Hello, Mrs. Evans,” Jasmine said. “Thank you for allowing me to join your Christmas celebration.”

“Oh, Dear, call me Emma and it is no problem,” Emma gushed. She held out her arms and took Jasmine in warmly. Petunia rolled her eyes at her mother’s friendliness but caught Lily’s anxious expression as she watched the two women. Why was she nervous? “We welcome all of Lily’s friends.”

“Thank you,” Jasmine said at the same time that Petunia snorted.

“Oh, Lily,” Emma said. “Why don’t you and Petunia get Jasmine comfortable in the living room with Vernon and your father, and I will set up the dinner table. Dinner is just about ready.”

“Sure, Mum,” Lily said. She grabbed Jasmine’s hand and then dropped it. “Come on.”

Petunia followed the two women to where Vernon and their father were seated. The telly was off and they were talking about their favorite football teams.

“Hello, Boys,” Lily greeted upon entering the room.

“There’s my sweet sunshine,” Their father said. He stood up and hugged Lily deeply, just as he did Petunia.

“Daddy,” She responded. “Oh I missed you. I want you to meet my friend. This is Jasmine.”

She gestured to her dark haired companion.

"How do you do, Jasmine?" He said. He shook her hand vigorously. "Why don't you sit, get comfortable. Did you graduate alongside my Lily-pad this year?"

Petunia choked loudly which caught the attention of Vernon who otherwise didn't seem to be paying them any attention over the food. Her sister and her friend sat on the sofa beside Vernon. The two women squeezed beside each other but it didn't escape petunia's notice at how comfortable they looked.

"Oh yes," Jasmine said.

"Graduation, huh? Given Uni any thought?" Vernon asked as he put his plate down. "Vernon Dursley, by the way."

"Nice to meet you "Lily said as she shook his hand. "Actually Jasmine and I are already working."

Vernon frowned which made Petunia sigh. 

"Yes, our Lily-pad here is interning for the government," Andrew said excitedly.

"Oh really, for which department?" 

"I'm mostly just an assistant passed between...ministers and what not," Lily said vaguely.

"What about you, Jasmine?" their father asked.

"I'm an auro—" Lily elbowed her softly. "Er...in 'Police' training."

"A copper, huh?" Their father said. "What's that like."

"It's very busy." Jasmine explained. "Even though I'm still in training, I get a lot of assignments."

Petunia was nervous this conversation was going to be taken down a freaky direction. She could already see her father itching to ask more questions. With Lily's quick attempt to correct her friend from whatever freaky word she was about to say, Petunia didn't have much confidence in Jasmine to keep magic quiet. Petunia glared at the dark haired girl distastefully. Jasmine gave her a confused look then turned to Lily.

"I'd love to hear about that," their father said.

"Daddy!" Petunia said quickly, "Why don't we save those for later and start dinner."

"Yes," Lily said in agreement, "I'm Sure it's almost ready. Jasmine, why don't we help my mum with what's left?"

Jasmine nodded and shrugged. "Sure."

The two women stood up and petunia sent Lily a stiff nod. Lily gave her a side smile and then tugged Jasmine into the kitchen.

Petunia turned towards the men. Andrew seemed to realize the can of worms he was about to open and sent her an apologetic look.

Petunia led the men to the dining table then went to visit her mother in the kitchen. Lily and Jasmine were standing by the counter and she turned her attention to them, Jasmine lifted a finger with gravy dripping down her hand and wiped it on Lily's nose, which caused Lily to giggle. Her mother had her back to the girls and was just taking the roast out of the oven. 

"Thank goodness," she mumbled when she saw centerpiece-meal. The sooner dinner was served, the quicker she could get Vernon out of here.

She grabbed a pair of oven mitts. 

"Here, let me help you, Mum," she reached for the roast.

"Thanks, Tuney," she said. She turned to Lily and saw her dirty face. "Lily."

Lily made a face. "It was her fault," she playfully shoved Jasmine. 

Jasmine just smirked. "I'll clean her up," she said. "You two go out there, we'll just be a moment." She wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder and winked playfully.

Mrs. Evans nodded slowly then turned towards petunia and shooed her into the dining room. Petunia settled the roast onto the middle of the table. 

"Gentlemen," Mrs. Evans said. "The girls will be just a moment."

True to her word, Lily entered the room two dishes and Jasmine followed her with the final dish both blushing and looking rather smug. Petunia hoped they hadn't done anything to their food. She eyed their plates suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
Christmas dinner was quiet on the magic front for which Petunia took immense appreciation from. There wasn't any more talk about Lily and Jasmine's work, but they did reveal they were roommates. Petunia took pleasure in that she would beat Lily down the wedding isle for sure, especially if Lily was playing the spinster role. Any day now, Jasmine could move out and Lily would most likely buy several cats. For a long time there was much teasing of Lily one day marrying her ill-tempered friend, Severus Snape, though Lily only ever denied a romantic relationship. Petunia wasn't surprised as, despite their differences, she and Lily were sisters and she couldn't imagine sharing genes with someone who would find the greasy and rude individual attractive.

Jasmine was clearly a step up from the obnoxious neighbor-boy and for that Petunia was also grateful. She would just die if Lily came here accompanied by that boy. He hated Petunia immensely and would surely spill their freakish little secret to her Vernon just spite her.

Instead, Jasmine was talking about her family. They had died this past year, but Jasmine did open up that her father had apparently been an important man in the government and apparently some kind of lord as Lily explained to Vernon's inquisitive look. At that, he gave Jasmine a regarding look but she simply turned her attention to the food. Petunia didn't like the impressed look on Vernon's face, instead she cut in by turning to her mother and telling her the meal was perfectly cooked.

"The best meal I've had in a long time," Jasmine agreed.

"Thank you," Emma said flattered.

"I wish I could cook like you," Lily gushed. "Mum has the best recipe for pudding."

"How is it that your mum can cook so well but you can't cook a thing?" Jasmine asked.

"Hey," Lily said. She pinched jasmines arm. "I can make some things."

"Lily makes a mean salad," their father said. He and Jasmine chuckled at the red head's expense but petunia failed to see what was so funny about salads. Vernon made a face than took a bite out of a sausage.

"Oh I know," Jasmine agreed. "Our cabinets are full of vegetables and micro..."Jasmine paused confused over the word. She glanced at Lily for help.

"Microwaveable dinners," Lily said guiltily.

"Oh, Lily you're not still eating that cardboard?"

"When we're not having salad," Jasmine explained.

"You're not helping," Lily accused. Jasmine just shrugged and took another bite of her dinner.

"Lily, if you're that incapable of making a meal, you should come home more often," their mother said. Petunia choked a bit. Vernon clapped her heavily on the back which caused petunia to choke further. "Petunia, have some water."

"Oh Mum, that would be great but things are so busy right now," Lily said.

"You can't stop and have a meal every once in a while?" She asked. "It's been so long since I've last seen you."

Lily just nodded, she spared a look at Vernon, and petunia narrowed her eyes. What was she thinking. "Oh right, Mum. I'll come by more often."

"That's all I ask, dear," she said.

Everyone finished dinner though they did wait a bit on Vernon who went in for seconds. Eventually they all spread out as mother readied evening tea. Petunia watched as Lily led Jasmine to the foyer to look at family portraits. Petunia could hear the soft chatter from the two. She relaxed a bit as the two freaks left her to have some normal time with Vernon.

"So," she said and sat next to him on the couch. "Christmas is almost over."

"That it is," he agreed.

"And you've met my family...and Lily...and Lily's friend," she said.

"You were right your sister is a bit...odd," he said referring to the multiple conversations Petunia had engaged him about her. "Her friend is..."

"Even more odd?" Petunia asked.

"Interesting," was all he said. Petunia could see that he still had his mind on her father's status and that there was a glean of interest in his eyes. What did interesting mean? Petunia felt her face contort and jealousy build in her stomach. Lily just had to bring that trampy friend of hers here and ruin Christmas, didn't she? Petunia pouted and slumped back in the couch.

Her pout didn't last long as her mother scurried into the room with a startled expression on her face. She was followed by Lily who was blushing red and Jasmine who looked a bit sheepish but better put together than Lily. Honestly how in the last five minutes did Lily let her shirt get rumpled. Petunia just sighed at her sister's strangeness. At least she didn't have to see her every day. The two girls sat beside her on the couch and Lily whispered to Jasmine but Petunia had great hearing and had become adept at picking up whispers: "Did she see us?"

"I don't know. If she did..." Jasmine whispered back, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Petunia didn't get a chance to think on that much further as their father joined them and everyone began their tea. It was awkwardly quiet and neither Lily nor their mother seemed interested in starting a conversation. Instead, Lily seemed to curl into Jasmine and nearly had her face buried in her shoulder in an over exaggerated display of tiredness. Jasmine, instead of pushing her away, simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Pudding was served and the family continued with mild discussions followed under Petunia's scrutiny. She made sure her parents steered clear of any and all personal questions towards Lily and her guest who were still cuddled up on the couch like they were little girls instead of grown women. Though really it was more of her parents’ mistakes than Lily and Jasmine. 

"We should open gifts," Emma finally said when tea had been finished. They turned their attention to the tiny fake Christmas tree that the Evan's family had used since petunia was small. There were a few gifts placed under it. Andrew began to pass around the gifts.

"Mum, Dad, open yours first," Lily said. 

"Alright these are from Lily," Emma said as she picked up a rose pink bag and two gifts wrapped in snowman wrapping paper. Her mother opened the card and gave Lily a loving look. "‘To the best parents in the world. I'll always love you—Lily.’"

Lily blushed. "The bag is for the both of you." 

Emma reached in the bag and pulled out a strange bottle. "Oh, I love this, Lily." She passed the gift off to Andrew who read the label. 

"Butterbeer. You know how to tie us over." He said

"There's more where that came from." Lily said. "The next is for each of you."

Emma passed Andrew his gift and they both ripped open the wrapping paper. Andrew pulled from a slim box a pair of rich dark red gloves with a dry leathery look. Lily leaned over and hugged him but as she did so, she whispered into his ear but petunia could still hear: "dragon hide." Andrew looked excited at that. 

She felt a blood vessel pop in her head and spared a glance at Vernon. Emma pulled from a larger bad a very stylish purse. 

"It's quite spacious inside," Lily said and hugged mum as well. Emma opened the purse and her eyes widened. Lily winked at her. Andrew seemed quite impressed as well.

Petunia's gifts were next. Mum opened her gift first and petunia felt pride with her mother's reaction. Petunia had gone out into London the other week and bought her mother a nice dress shirt and trousers. They hugged and dad opened his box. He gave a loud whoop when he unwrapped a leaf blower. Dad was big into gardening and so Petunia knew he would love it.

More gifts were shared. Vernon brought wine and chocolate for her parents and Jasmine brought a strange alcohol called 'firewhiskey' which Petunia knew had to be from their freak-world. Mum and dad passed around individual bags for everyone else. They were filled with miscellaneous sweets and homemade biscuits.

Lily eagerly dug into hers and then smiled widely at Jasmine. “This is the best Christmas ever.”

Petunia couldn’t disagree more as she stared at the two of them in dislike. Lily had chocolate wedged between her teeth but Jasmine looked like she couldn’t careless and instead seemed to lean into her awkwardly close with her attention focused on Lily’s mouth as if she didn’t have her own sweets. Weirdos.  
  
  
  
  
Eventually, though, Vernon eased his body up from the couch and everyone took their cues to wish him a happy Christmas and a future Boxing Day. Petunia followed him out to the road where he was parked.

"I'm so happy that is over," Petunia said. "I know my family is weird."

"Your family is strange, but I thought the evening went alright. Your sister's friend was surely an interesting type." Petunia was beginning to hate the word 'interesting'. Instead, she chose to take 'interesting' as code for ghastly—She really wished that Lily had kept that ‘lord’ title to herself earlier. Her freaky little friend was a police officer or whatever magical equivalent. Lord knows, there was no way she could maintain her makeup and hair while on the job, and clearly Lily had to dress her in muggle clothes. There was no way Jasmine was an acceptable lady by her Vernon's standards. On that note, neither was Lily. 

"Don't let them fool you," Petunia encouraged. "They are the worst people I've ever met."

Vernon chuckled and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Petunia watched him drive off before returning back inside. Lily and Jasmine were collecting the trash out of the living room and so Petunia joined her mother in the kitchen. She had collected the plates and dishes and had them stacked at the kitchen sink.

"I think tonight went okay," Emma said. 

"We were teetering on the edge of disaster," Petunia complained.

"It wasn't that bad," Emma soothed.

"Vernon must think I come from a family of freaks," Petunia continued.

"Petunia," Emma warned. "He didn't think that and Lily is not a freak."

Petunia quietly scrubbed dishes before speaking again. "Did you like him?"

"Of course, you look very happy with him," She said.

"I am."

"Lily looks very happy with Jasmine," Emma continued softly.

"Spinster," Petunia mumbled under her breath. Emma simply smiled.

Dad came into the kitchen with the cheese plate.

"Thank you, Dear," Emma said.

"What are you ladies talking about?" he asked. 

"Vernon and Jasmine," Petunia said.

"Vernon's a nice guy," Andrew said and pulled petunia into a hug. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said.

"And I'm happy Lily has a nice friend like Jasmine to look after her," he said. "After everything she's told us about her world, I'm just glad she's not alone."

Mum chuckled softly. "Why don't you go to bed? We're almost done here."

"Alright," he said. He kissed Emma's cheek and left the room.

"You too, Petunia," she said. "I'll finish up here."

"You sure?" She asked. Emma nodded. Petunia turned and left. She climbed the stairs and as she was walking to her room, she heard an eruption of giggles coming from Lily's room. Apparently Jasmine was staying the night. Petunia scoffed at her obnoxious sister and her friend. She hoped they weren't this loud all night.  
  
  
  
  
Petunia woke up on Boxing Day in a good mood having forgotten that Lily and her friend were here. She was reminded when she tiredly stumbled into the bathroom and saw all sorts of foreign products laid about. She picked up a bottle that had the stencil of a woman in a witch hat holding a wand. Petunia dropped the bottle and it rolled off the counter onto the bathroom rug. Petunia didn't bother it pick it up

She washed her face and brushed her teeth and pulled on a bathroom robe to cover her night dress. She went downstairs and saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"Morning, Mum," she sat next to her and leaned into her.

"Good morning, dear," she said as Petunia yawned. "Have a good night's sleep?"

Petunia nodded. "I just passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Is no one else up?"

"You're father is still getting up but Lily and Jasmine are making breakfast."

"Miss 'I-only-make-salads' is making breakfast?" Petunia asked. "I better take over." She got up and made her way to the kitchen, a little too eager to one-up her sister.

She turned the corner and paused. Lily was at the stove and Jasmine was standing behind her with her arms wrapped around Lily's waist. Her face pressed into Lily's shoulder. Petunia was not sure what she was seeing but she knew she didn't like it. Suddenly but slowly Jasmine raised her head, and Petunia felt her breath catch as she watched Jasmine place a kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Hey," Lily giggled. "My family could walk in any moment."

"I know," Jasmine said, "That makes it so much better."

"I think my mum knows," Lily said. Jasmine removed herself from Lily but held her hand and stood shoulder to shoulder to her. "She hasn't said anything to me yet. I'm scared."

"Don't be," Jasmine said and then smirked. "I think she likes me."

Lily snorted the turned off the oven. She began to pile sausages and bacon from the pan to a large plate. Jasmine stared fondly at Lily and Petunia watched the two of them with wide, horrified eyes.

Lily was a lesbian? Oh the humility. Thank god, Vernon was not here or Petunia was sure she would just die. And her mum knew?

"Hey, I never gave you your Christmas gift," Jasmine said. 

Petunia turned her attention back to the two women in the kitchen. Lily stopped what she was doing and gasped when Jasmine began to kneel. Jasmine pulled out a ring from her pocket.

"I love you so much," she said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me," she said.

Lily seemed unable to keep her balance and fell to the floor beside Jasmine. "Yes, of course yes."  
  
  
  
  
Petunia stiffly walked back to the living room and collapsed next to her mother. Her father was coming down the stairs and entered and took his love seat.

"I thought you were going to help with breakfast?" Her mum asked.

Petunia just shook her head. "This is the worse Christmas ever," she cried.

"Why?" Mum asked.

Before Petunia could open her mouth, Lily and Jasmine entered with plates of breakfast. Lily placed them on the coffee table before turning a nervous glance to Jasmine and grabbing her hand and squeezing tightly.

"Mum, Dad, Petunia, we have something to tell you."


End file.
